Junkrat's Joke
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: Halloween has rolled around once again, and this year, a certain Australian man is up to no good.


Halloween had rolled around once again, and since Overwatch had no major battles going on, or crises to deal with at the time, Reinhardt had decided to host a Halloween party for all members of Overwatch, at his castle in Eichenwalde. He had handed out the invites a week ago, which specified it must be fancy dress. Once he heard about this, Junkrat's mind began to work as he grinned maniacally. He walked over to Reaper and nudged him with his elbow.

"Oi, Reyes!" he said, whispering. "Fancy a little trickery for the party?"

"Why aren't you doing it with Roadhog?" he replied.

"Th' guy sticks out too easily, and you're a right scary guy. You're perfect for what I've got planned."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I say we give a couple of 'em a sidetrack, and scare the pants off a' them! What d'ya say?"

"Hmm," he scratched his chin, "interesting. Who would we trick?"

"Tracer's excitable, she'll fall for it easy. None of the guys, though. Y'can never trick 'em. Mind you, most a' the girls are hard t' scare, too."

"I say we get D. Va and Mei."

"That'd work! D. Va's a gamer, but she doesn't play horror games, and Mei tries t' see the good in us all, so she'll be easy." He saw the girls had left, and their invites were on the table. Checking, he saw that the invites were to D. Va, Tracer and Mei. "Perfect." He grabbed some paper and scrawled down some fake directions, before slipping them into the invites. "There we go. It'll be a treat t' trick 'em good."

 _Halloween night, Eichenwalde_

While everyone else had made their way to Reinhardt's party without trouble, Tracer, D. Va and Mei had been sent into a corn field by the fake directions Junkrat had given them. Tracer was dressed as a Playboy bunny, complete with long, pointy bunny ears, but kept her visor on. D. Va was dressed Caitlyn, a character from League of Legends, dressed in a purple dress, fingerless leather gloves, leather boots with gold buttons and shackles, and a purple and gold top hat. She even made a replica of her sniper/assault rifle. Mei was dressed as a geisha, wearing a pink kimono, with traditional make up on, and her hair held up with a purple flower in it.

"Aren't you too cold?" Mei asked. They blinked at her. "What?"

"Nothing, love," Tracer replied, stifling a giggle. "Just trying to figure out where we're going."

"Are you sure you followed the instructions right?" D. Va asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we're headed the right way. I just can't see the castle from here, which doesn't help."

"I hope we get there soon. It's getting pretty dark out here."

"Aw, c'mon, Mei! You aren't scared, are ya?"

"S-scared? Me?" She pouted. "No way!" A crow flew overhead and cawed, prompting Mei to jump and shriek. "W-w-where did that come from?"

"Relax, Mei. It's a cornfield." D. Va giggled. "Geez, I never knew you were such a scaredy cat!"

"I am not a scaredy cat!"

"Oi, you two! Lay off a minute! There's a sign here!" They caught up with Tracer. "I bet Reinhardt left it out for us in case we got lost." She smirked. "Come on, then! Last one there's a rotten egg!"

She ran off, with D. Va not far behind, and Mei trailing behind her. About a minute later, Mei bent over to catch her breath.

"Wait up, girls!" she painted. Looking up, however, she couldn't see them. "Girls?" Looking around, they were nowhere in site, which meant not only was she lost, but alone too. "Oh no!" She called out for them. "Tracer! D. Va!"

 _Meanwhile, at the castle_

Reinhardt looked at the party. Everyone was having a good time. He saw Mercy walk over to him. "Ah, Angela! Having a good time?"

"Yes," she replied, although she was clearly concerned. "Have you seen Tracer? I haven't seen her all night."

"Hmm. Strange. I haven't seen her. D. Va and Mei haven't turned up either, and Reaper and Junkrat have yet to turn up.."

"Do you think they got lost?"

"I think so. I had better go and find them."

"I'll come with you."

 _Back in the cornfield_

D. Va had caught up with Tracer. Turning around, the South Korean woman noticed Mei was gone.

"Hang on," she told Tracer. "Mei's gone. We should find her."

"You're right." Tracer started to walk back the way she'd came, shouting out for Mei. "Mei! Where are you?" As they walked, she felt a breeze behind her, causing her to shiver. "Ooh! That's brisk!" She felt something poke her head. "Oi, Hana! Mind not walking right behind me? You prodded me with your hat!"

"But I'm right next to you!"

Tracer's eyes went wide. "If you're right next to me, who's that behind us?" Slowly they turned around, coming face to face with a large, cloaked figure, with a crow's head and green eyes. It had sharp claws on its fingers and stood tall over them. "Run!"

They ran away from the crow-faced creature, screaming in terror. A fair bit away, Mei heard this.

"Is that Tracer? And D. Va?" She started to head in the direction of the screams, but tripped on something, falling flat on her face. "Oof!" She picked herself up and dusted herself off. She saw that she had tripped on a scarecrow, with orange metal eyes, red gloves, brown dungarees and sticks tied to its back in a cross. "Phew! It's just a scarecrow. It's pretty, creepy, though." She stared at it for a second.

"Boo!" The scarecrow yelled.

"Aah!"

Mei ran away, screaming. She ran without looking, and crashed right into Tracer and D. Va. Both D. Va and Mei were yelling over each other.

"There's a crow creature chasing after us!"

"I'm being attacked by a scarecrow!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Tracer shouted, both girls stopping. "Mei, what happened? We thought we'd lost ya."

"I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, and you two were gone!"

"Well, we've found ya now. C'mon, we've gotta get out of here!" At that moment, both the scarecrow and the crow creature jumped out at them, causing them to scream. The scarecrow started laughing crazily, and Tracer raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. Junkrat!"

Junkrat took his mask off, revealing himself as the scarecrow. Removing his mask, Reaper, still wearing his skull mask, also laughed.

"Too easy," he said in his usual low tone.

"You should've seen your faces!" Junkrat laughed. "You were right frightened!"

"You jerks!" D. Va shouted. "That's not funny!"

"Aw, boo hoo! Grow up!" Junkrat looked behind them, and his grin turned to shock. Floating behind them was a blue, fiery head. "Crikey! It's a ghost! Leg it!"

He ran off into the woods. Reaper, while he wasn't scared, decided to follow him. The girls turned around and screamed.

"Do not worry, girls! It is only me."

"Reinhardt!"

The large German man walked out of the corn, revealing himself in a blue version of his usual suit of armour, with light blue glowing cracks, and blue face paint. The way his suit lit up made it seem like his head was engulfed in a blue flame. Behind him, Mercy walked towards them, wearing a brown corset, brown tights, black shoes with buckles, a brown cape, black and yellow wings and a brown witch hat. She held a brown spell book in one hand and her staff, decorated as a broomstick, in the other.

"Mercy!" Mei cried, running over and hugging her.

"We were worried that you hadn't turned up at the party. Why are you out here?"

"We got lost," Tracer explained, "your directions led us to the corn field and-"

"May I see those directions?" Reinhardt asked. She nodded and handed them to him. Reading them, he sighed. "I did not write these. I believe this is Junkrat's doing."

"Ooh, that hangmun!" D. Va cursed. "I'll kill him if I see him."

"It's Guy Fawkes night in five days," Tracer said with a smirk. "We could throw him on the bonfire."

They laughed at this, Reinhardt booming over them.

"Come. The night is still young, and there is a party to be at! Let's go!"

So, he led them all back to his castle, where they would enjoy the rest of the night at his party.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
